


A Pack of Her Own

by Rose_Quill



Series: RWBY: College AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Mute Neopolitan (RWBY), Wolf Faunus Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Quill/pseuds/Rose_Quill
Summary: The hunter edged forward. Her prey hasn’t noticed her yet.It was too easy.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY: College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961998
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	A Pack of Her Own

The hunter edged forward, ice blue eyes fixed on her prey. She hadn’t been noticed yet. That was good for her.

Silent step by silent step, the lone wolf grew closer and closer, but not too quickly. Her prey was fast and if she gave it a chance it would speed away faster than she could follow.

She was in range now. She felt her muscles tense as she crouched slightly, setting her weight before springing forward, jaws closing around her prey’s throat...

And blowing a raspberry loudly.

“Weiss!” Ruby cries through the giggles As she collapsed into the soft couch cushions.

Weiss giggled too as she leaned back, resting her arms over her love’s shoulders as she moved around to join her on the plush furniture.

“I’m sorry,” she panted through the laugh. “But the opportunity to sneak up on you doesn’t happen often. Just _what_ are you so absorbed in?”

Ruby blushed, tilting her scroll down momentarily.

“It’s nothing important,” she mumbled hastily.

“Uh, no,” Weiss huffed, turning to face the brunette. She draped her tail across her girlfriend’s lap and focused her intense blue eyes on Ruby’s silvery ones. “We agreed no secrets...”

“Except for birthday and holiday gifts.” Ruby finished. She fiddled with her scroll. “It’s nothing to worry about, Weiss. Just something I need to get sorted out.”

“Anything I can do?” The wolf Faunus asked. She could tell from Ruby’s posture she was nervous. “I may not be an heiress anymore, but I do still have some connections.”

Ruby was about to say something when her scroll pinged, prompting her to tilt it up to see who the message was from.

“And why is Neo messaging you, of all people?”

“We have a project we’re working on together,” Ruby said quickly.

A little too quickly.

Weiss leaned forward, her eyes boring into Ruby. 

“Ruby Rose,” she demanded. “Either tell me right now what’s going on, or so help me, I will hide every last cookie in this house.”

Ruby began twisting her hands, unable to meet her girlfriends eyes for not than a second.

“But it will ruin the surprise,” she whispered finally.

Weiss’ ears perked up. Surprise?

“A surprise?” she whispered, tail and ears drooping. “But it’s not my birthday and the holidays are months off. And it’s not our anniversary...”

A knock on the door interrupted her musings. Ruby bolted, not quite using her semblance but still quicker than most her size. She opened the door to reveal a short girl dressed in pastel colors and a parasol hanging from her elbow.

 _“Sorry I’m late,”_ Neo signed. She gave a smirk as she spied Weiss. _“I hope I’m not too late, though.“_

“No, you’re just in time,” Ruby said, accepting a small bag from the girl. “Can you stay, or do you have plans?”

_“I would, but Nora’s been bugging me to try this new ice cream parlor out.”_

“Like you would turn it down,” Weiss smirked at the diminutive girl.

 _”Hey, I never said I wasn’t going, now.”_ She waved at the white haired girl before giving Ruby a fist bump and turning to leave. _”But she offered to buy this time, so how can I refuse?”_

“Oh, just get going, you,” Weiss scoffed as Neo skipped away. When the door closed again, Ruby was fumbling with the bag, looking inside and swallowing nervously.

“Ruby,” Weiss said in a soft tone. “What’s wrong?”

The brunette returned to then couch, setting the bag on the floor and turning to take Weiss’ hands in her own.

“Weiss, how long have we known each other?”

“Six years almost,” Weiss said. “Ever since you blew up the lab station in organic chemistry freshman year.”

“I hoped you wouldn’t remind me of that,” Ruby whined before sighing.

“But that’s a decent amount of time, and we’ve been dating for four of those years and living together for the last year and a half and Iwaswantingtodosomethingspecialforusthat...” she paused and took a deep breathe before Weiss could remind her to slow down.

She reached down and picked up the bag. Weiss has been trying to determine what it held but Neo had either swapped the bag for a generic gift bag or the place she gotten it from used bland bags.

“So I got to thinking, next week will be six years since I kind of blew up our project, and, well,” she reached into the bag and Weiss’ heart froze.

She was holding a small velvet box in her tiny hand. She cracked it open and her voice squeaked.

“I figured that Since the anniversary of us meeting is coming up, maybe that would be a good time to ask if you wanted to marry me.”

Weiss stared at the ring nestled in the velvet lined box. Two round fire red rubies flanked a princess-cut sapphire on a white gold band. The rubies capped tracery that was reminiscent of rose stems, the symbolism clear.

Weiss reached out and grabbed Ruby’s collar and yanked her into a hungry kiss, forcing a slight moan from them both.

“You dolt,” she breathed as they separated., resting her forehead against Ruby’s, locking eyes. “Of course I will.”

She had cast off the Schnee name years ago, and she was sure that being officially part of the Rose/Xiao Long family would be a wonderful feeling after being a lone wolf.

A pack of her very own. It was a nice thought.

Ruby’s excited squeal as she slid the ring into place made everything perfect. Weiss turned her arctic ice eyes on Ruby again.

“Now, how about we celebrate properly?” She slid forward, a predatory smile on her face.

Her prey smiled and wrapped her arms around the wolf’s neck.

“Sounds good to me.” Ruby sighed before Weiss silenced her with a kiss.

“Less talking, more kissing.” Weiss commanded, teeth grazing her fiancé’s neck before returning to capture her lips.

Her fiancé. Her mate.

Her love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy bit of WhiteRose to round out my shipping.
> 
> I am strangely enamored with the irony and adorableness of Faunus!Weiss, especially wolf!Weiss, though I also love Albatross!Weiss from Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis’ Wandering One series.
> 
> Now I might leave this one as a one off for now, but it is in the same universe as my other RWBY fic, so expect some bmblb in this verse as well as good!Neopolitan  
> To pop up from time to time.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
